


Together Again

by allthetrek



Series: Together Again [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthetrek/pseuds/allthetrek
Summary: You are married to Christopher Pike and are also the chief engineer aboard the Discovery. When he signed on for his five-year mission aboard the Enterprise, it broke your heart, but you understood his commitment to Starfleet and to himself. You took a posting aboard the Discovery while he was away, being one of the best engineers in the fleet. Now, Christopher is back from his mission, and as fate would have it, he’s commanding the very vessel you’re stationed on…





	Together Again

It had been years with little contact, but you’d been reconnecting, exploring each other again as if for the first time. It would take time to get back to where you were before. Maybe it would never be the same, but better, because the distance between you had tested your love in ways you never imagined you could endure.

Things were feeling comfortable between you again, the passion reigniting, but you hadn’t fully gotten over the time apart. Christopher knew this, and respected that you needed time. Part of you was still heartbroken from him leaving on his mission, and part of him would never forgive himself for leaving you for so long.

You’d forged strong relationships aboard the Discovery. The crew was like family to you now, and they looked up to you. You had a caring, nurturing way about you, and you were protective of them and of the ship. Few engineers loved their ships the way you did.

The Discovery had encountered some powerful subspace distortions. Shock waves of turbulent space hammered the ship, knocking it around and causing several hull breaches.

The destruction cascaded across the vessel, reaching engineering and wreaking havoc on Discovery’s engines. You watched helplessly as systems shorted out around you in engineering, an impressive and devastating symphony of light and sound as things fell apart. You dodged a plasma discharge, running to a workstation and bringing backup containment online. You pressed the comm, linking you to the bridge.

“Warp drive is offline! What the hell is going on up there?!” you yelled over the sound of the chaos around you.

No response, they were kind of busy. You continued pushing buttons frantically, your engineering crew assisting around you to prevent a core breach.

You hit your comm again. “Dammit Christopher, you’re killing my engines down here!” you yelled to your husband and Captain.

Captain Pike’s deep voice came over the comm, his calm tone sending a surge of annoyance through you. Why did he always have to be the cool and collected one? Look what he just did to your engineering bay! You knew it wasn’t really his fault, but still…

“I’m sorry [Y/N], we should be in the clear now. Status report?” he asked steadily. There were obviously no literal fires burning up there on the bridge with him. Wish you could say the same.

You gritted your teeth, trying to resist the urge to take your frustrations out on your beloved husband. He knew you could be fiery, and he loved it, but there was a time and a place for it…

“Warp engines offline, the coils have fused, antimatter reactions have been negated. We’ll be overhauling the engines for the next week. Sir.,” you stated coolly to him, somehow angry at him personally for the damage to the ship. You lived and breathed warp mechanics. Well, when you weren’t living and breathing your foxy Captain of a husband.

“I’m sorry, [Y/N], I’ll make it up to you. Bridge out,” Pike stated, helpless to do anything now but knowing full well he would need to smooth things over with you later. He hadn’t married you because it was going to be easy. He had plenty of cadets and officers alike throwing themselves at him over the years. But you had caught his eye over anyone. You were the perfect combination of beautiful and brilliant, with a passion for life that he loved and sometimes feared. One of those moments would be this one…

***Later***

It had been many long hours in engineering, and you finally had to leave to get some rest. You got ready for bed, then heard a beep at the door to your quarters. You walked lethargically over to it, opening the door to find Christopher standing with a chrome vase of red roses. The look on his face was sweet and apologetic, but knowing, like he knew he couldn’t win you over with just flowers.

You looked him in the eyes. “There had better be a few new warp coils hidden in there,” you stated, your tone frosty, then stepped aside to let him in.

Christopher entered your quarters, smiling and nodding his head slightly, his expression one of saintly patience. He had expected that from you.

You took the vase from him and looked over the vibrant red roses. The last time he got you flowers was well before he’d left on the Enterprise… Your heart stung a little thinking of your time apart again. Any anger you had toward Chris, you let it pass at that moment. Dwelling on it would get you two nowhere. He was here now, with you again and offering his whole heart to you as he always did. You truly loved this man. He had great depth and integrity, thoughtfulness yet lightheartedness. You complimented each other perfectly. And you had missed him terribly.

Your expression softened. “Thank you,” you said, smiling up at him, and his smile back made your heart leap, his dimples telling you all you needed to know.

You walked over to your desk and set the flowers down. Christopher followed you, his hand coming to your waist as he spun you around to face him. He wrapped both arms tightly around you, pulling you close to him. You fit so perfectly in his arms. You hugged him back, taking in his scent, a mix of his subtle cologne and that of a long day’s work. He smelled like pure heaven, and he was all yours.

You sighed and relaxed into him. He could tell you were completely exhausted from the long day. After a few more moments, he let you go, staring down at your sleepy face. He loved you in anything, but like this, with your hair down, no makeup, and wearing your satin pajama top and shorts, this was his favorite look on you.

“Let’s get you into bed,” he said softly, always taking care of you when you ran yourself ragged caring for others and the ship.

His hands guided you over to your bed, and you climbed under the covers. Christopher pulled his boots and clothes off and joined you. He turned the lamp off, and you cuddled up to him, resting your head on his chest, his arm coming around you to pull you closer into him.

You closed your eyes, feeling his fingers trace along your shoulder and down your arm. His other hand came to his chest to meet yours, and he intertwined your fingers with his, lifting your hand to his lips. He slowly kissed each of your fingers and you smiled into his chest.

You drifted off to sleep, your breathing changing as you did so. Christopher watched you fall asleep on his chest. God he had missed you. He made a mental note to never leave you again. Enterprise could find another captain for its next five-year mission. He was going to stay here with you. Whatever galaxy you were in, whatever quadrant… That was his home. You were home.


End file.
